


Day 22: On the desk

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [22]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: “A break,” Steve repeated, “clear your mind a bit,” he gyrated his hips slightly earning a pleasant groan from Tony.





	Day 22: On the desk

Steve had been in an out of Tony’s office frequently in the past two hours and Tony was growing impatient. It had started with Steve quietly watching him work, sometimes he would come with a book and sit for a few minutes only to leave once more. Occasionally he returned with a completely different book. Eventually Steve would ask about Tony’s work, pick up pieces from the work table asking what they were, what they did, what piece of armor it was.

This time when Steve came in he hopped up onto the work table to watch Tony adjust his notes.

 

“Can I help you?” Tony said, tone expressing his annoyance.

“Maybe,” Steve smirked, swinging his legs like a child.

Tony sighed and ruefully looked up from his paper.

Steve smiled wide when Tony gave him his attention finally. He glanced down to his own crotch and back up again to meet Tony’s eyes, eyebrow quirking upwards, the question unspoken.

Tony sighed and rubbed at his eyes.

“I’m _working_ Steve.”

“I think you use a break.”

Tony turned towards Steve slightly, accidentally giving Steve enough space to slip from the desk and settle on his lap. Tony sighed heavily.

“A break,” Steve repeated, “clear your mind a bit,” he gyrated his hips slightly earning a pleasant groan from Tony.

Tony pushed his desk chair back from the table to provide them with more room. Steve got up from Tony’s lap, standing between the table and Tony. He held Tony’s face and leaned in to kiss him, tugging up slightly so Tony would stand.

Tony crowded Steve against the edge of his desk, slipping away from the kiss to provide Steve with enough support to slide him up on top of the desk again.

Steve slid a leg up between Tony’s thighs, teasing Tony’s growing erection.

“Knew you couldn’t resist,” Steve laughed.


End file.
